


For Now

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancients AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: For now, he was safe. For now he would be okay.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	For Now

There had been only a small handful of times Rude could say he's seen his partner like this. As a pure blooded Ancient, by all technicalities the man should have a stronger connection to the planet, one much stronger then Aerith's. However that wasnt the case, he and the wiry redhead could only assume it was due to him hiding his nature and who he was for so many years, but it could also be simply that he just didnt and hadnt developed that connection yet. They werent sure, but Rude was sure of one thing, that even if he didn't have that syrint connection, that said connection was starting to form the more and more times Reno went out to different places to use that Materia of his to help heal the planet. It wasnt a cure, far from it, it was simply like a antibiotic to help kick start the healing process and help fight against infection. But it took so much out of his partner. 

Even as Rude held the smaller male in his arms, carrying him back to the Inn they were staying at, Rude couldn't help but worry how pale Reno looked, how limp he was in his arms. Reno was sturdy, the man was hard to kill and he was stubborn. If he didnt want to go down, he would fight bloody tooth and nail to make sure he didn't. And when he was down and out for the count he would still try to get back up to keep fighting. Reno had zero self preservation skills, but damn it if he didn't try to always come out on top. So, to see him like this, so weak, so tired, so unwilling to get up and even walk or even open his eyes-

_It scared him._

Rude was happy this was one of the few times they ended up getting back to the Inn as late as they did, hardly anyone was out in the street as he carried his partner back. The moon was high in the sky, and there where still small, fleeting wisps of the lifestream still dancing about. The dark skinned man paused, turning to look out from where they came from. He could see grass and flowers swaying gently as a breeze blew by. This place had been desolate just hours ago, this was what Reno's role as an Ancient was; this was the antibiotic for the planet. While yes it was definitely something many would be suspicious of come morning, this wasnt a fix. This was simply a treatment. But even this was something not man could do, this is what made him different from Aerith. Rude sighed, turning and walking into the Inn, it was easy to hold his lover in one arm against his chest as he fished out their room key. After setting Reno down on the bed, Rude moved to open the windows, allowing the cool breeze to come Into the room. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the man leaned over his partner. While he really didnt wish to wake him, he needed to get him out of those clothes and into something far more comfortable. "Reno, hey," he gently shook the other a few times, finally those beautiful turquoise colored eyes cracked open, looking up at him with slight confusion. "Come on, let's get you into something more comfortable." It was a bit of a struggle considering the man had trouble staying awake and could hardly lift his limbs on his own. Yeah, it was clear to Rude now that had Reno kept his secret to himself he never would have been able to accomplish this seemingly impossible and hopeless task on his own. Now changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy long sleeve, Rude laid the man back down and pulled the blankets over the smaller Turk. As far as Tseng and Elena knew, he and Reno were using up some of their vacation time. They had no idea why they were really hear. 

It would be only a matter of time before news of this very, very unlikely event of plant life sprouting back to life over night would reach the ears of Shinra and its scientists. Maybe they would finally catch on that there was another Ancient running around, but one very different from Aerith. But Rude knew it would also be a matter of time before they also figured out that the said Ancient is Reno who's been hiding in plain sight for so many years. That thought scared the man, Rude wouldnt call himself a coward, wouldnt even say he was scared of anything really. But when it came to Reno, he feared for the man, he feared what Hojo and Shinra would do to him if they found out. And he knew that they would use everything and everyone Reno cared about against him so he would willingly do what they wanted him to do. Rude knew Reno would always put the people he cared about before himself. Not that Rude, Tseng, Elena and Rufus wouldn't do the same thing in return, but Reno was a valuable asset to Shinra, and they knew how to play him and play to his nature. 

Should they ever find out about what he is, Rude knew he wouldn't allow them to take him. With a heavy sigh, the man removed his sunglasses along with his gloves. He moved away to get changed himself before finally laying next to the smaller man who hadnt once moved or even gave away he feltbrhe other now laying in bed with him. It truly was terrifying to see the man so tired like this, even as he pulled the redhead Turk against his chest, holding him protectively, the most reaction Reno gave was a deep sigh. For now though, Rude knew his partner was safe, for now he hadnt been found our by Shinra, and the company had zero idea of the fact he was so much more then just a Turk that worked for the Company. In due time, Reno wouldn't be a man who worked for Shinra. 

In due time, he would be simply Reno. One of the last living Ancients, a voice for the planet and Rude would be right there beside him, helping him and keeping him as safe as the other would allow. 

But until then, Reno was safe. Weak, tired, looking more vulnerable then ever in his life, but safe and in his arms.


End file.
